Arcobalenos Story's
by kashio
Summary: He intentado hacer la historia de los Arcobalenos, perdonad sino sigo mucho el hilo de la serie... pero solo espero que os guste ...
1. Introducción

Antes de empezar este fic, quiero agradecer a mis amigas Fon y Dino por darme ánimos en seguir este fic :) por supuesto, también a Mukuro y Byakuran :$ este fic va dedicado más a vosotros :)

A los demás, simplemente espero que os agrade el fic ^…^

Fuente de inspiración:

.net/s/5314910/1/Recordando_en_los_ultimos_momentos

Foro/rol donde es colgado:

.net/?t=41989281

Visitadme en:

.com/yaoii_lovee

Saludos~

**Introducción:**

Retrocediendo en el tiempo, podremos observar como nuestros Arcobalenos favoritos vivían sus vidas cuando simplemente eran unos adolescentes, siendo simples estudiantes de la mafia. Cómo se conocieron? Es una gran duda, verdad? pues eso lo veremos pronto en esta historia…


	2. Episodio 01

**Episodio 01:**

**Llega el pequeño y el extranjero**

En una gran mansión, todo estaba tranquilo y en un despacho amplio, se dejaba ver a un hombre de mayor de edad pero de gentil sonrisa. La puerta se escucha y esta se abre, dejándose ver a un rubio alto ojicafé.

-Noveno –Habla con gran respeto- Vinieron los chicos que dijiste –Deja paso a dos niños-

Eran dos, uno era de 13 años y con el pelo corto morado, teniendo cara de pocos amigos y la ropa echa pedazos. El otro era de 15 y se veía de lejos que era extranjero, era bastante alto de pelo recogido en una muy pequeña coleta y con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Oooh~ que lindos, are? Por que tienes la ropa destrozada joven? –Con una sonrisa amable se levanta de la silla y se les acerca-

-No es nada que te importe, viejo! –Chilla el pelimorado malcriadamente, que recibe un leve golpe del hombre maduro-

-Respeto al Noveno Skull!! Perdona Noveno…

-No pasa nada Iemitsu, son niños, decidme vuestros nombres chicos –Habla con tranquilidad-

-Ja! Yo soy Skull viejo! Oiste?! Soy el más temido en mi pueblo!! Así que respéteme viejuno!!! –Habla con arrogancia recibiendo un golpe más fuerte por parte del rubio- AH!! Que haces viejo rubio!!!

-Te dije que respeto al Noveno!!

-Iemitsu, no hay problema ^^

-Pero Noveno…

-Todo bien, todo bien~ y tu pequeño? –Mira al pelinegro-

El pelinegro no respondió, solo medio giró la cara en signo de no entender que el rubio pone su gran mano sobre su cabecita riendo torpe.

-Noveno, el proviene de China y… no sabe nuestro idioma, gomenne

-Oh~ asi que habrá que enseñar a este pequeño nuestro idioma –Acaricia la cabeza del niño extranjero- Sabes su nombre, Iemitsu?

-Si, se llama Fon

-Muy bien, Fon, te iras con Iemitsu –Le señala al rubio- Y el te enseñará a entendernos, si? ^^

El niño no entendió pero solo sonríe por amabilidad asintiendo infantilmente.

-Y con el, Noveno? –Señala al pelimorado, acariciándose la cabeza por el golpe de antes-

-Mmm… llevadlo donde Reborn y los demás, estarán entrenando aún ^^

-Como desee, Noveno –Reverencia- Vamos chicos

-No me de órdenes!!!! –Chilla el chico problemático-

-Calla y sígueme!!

Recibe otro golpe y sobándose la cabeza, lo sigue murmurando. El niño ojinegro solo les siguió silencioso.

-Are~ creo que esto promete ^^ -Comentó para si-

Iemitsu caminaba derecho y respetable, hasta que una chica se le acercó.

-Iemitsu-sama!! –Salta alegre mirando curiosa a los niños- Son estos los futuros Arcos??

-Si, hazme un favor Orégano

-Dígame Iemitsu-sama

-Llévate a este niño ante Luche, ella le enseñará japonés mejor que yo

-Por supuesto y el otro?

-Lo llevaré con los demás chicos

-Bien, y como se llama él?

-Fon

-Bien, Fon, sígame ^^ -Le sonríe haciéndole un signo con la mano, cosa que este entendió y la siguió sin entender mucho-

-Ahora tu, sígueme, y sin rechistar!!! –Le aviso antes de que este se quejara-

-Maldito rubio viejo ¬¬ -Murmura que fue oido por este-

-Respeto a tus superiores!!! –Le da un golpe-

-Ou!! Viejo!! Me va a pegar siempre o que?!?!?!

-Si hace falta si!! ahora sígueme!! –Exclama irritado dirigiéndose hacia una puerta-

Skull volvió a murmurar entre dientes siguiéndole e intentando intimidar a los mayores, pero solo les hacia reír.

-Ya hemos llegado –Suspira aliviado por quitárselo de encima un rato-

Skull presta atención enseguida en cuanto la puerta se abrió, ve una gran sala de entrenamiento, viendo a 4 niños.

-Venid aquí –Ordenó Iemitsu-

-Hai!! –Exclamaron los 4 al unísono y enseguida se pusieron delante del rubio-

-Os presento a Skull, vuestro nuevo compañero, hay otro pero él hasta que no aprenda japonés no podrá venir aquí… -Todos pusieron los ojos sobre el pelimorado, quien se siente intimidado, aunque prestando atención a todos-

Se fija en un chico alto de pelo negro y de ojos rasgados, sabiendo de lejos que tenía 18 años, de los 4, era el más grande. A su lado había un chico de un año menos que el de cabello rubio y ojiazul, con una amplia sonrisa en la cara que le dio mala espina. Al lado de este le seguía una chica de pelo largo azul marino y siendo de ojos penetrantes de un especie de color lavanda, echándole los 16 y por último, al lado de ella, que al tener la cara tapada solo se podía ver sus labios y líneas lilas, aunque se podía ver algo de su pelo, siendo lila, poniéndole los 16 también.

Skull solo tuerce los labios notando un leve golpe en su nuca.

-Otra vez?!?! –Reclama a Iemitsu-

-Presentaros

-Tsk!! Skull!! Y no os metáis conmigo!!! Merezco respeto!! -Ese comentario hizo sonreír ampliamente a los dos chicos crujiéndose los dedos-

-Te aconsejo que retires eso niño morado, kora! –Amenazó el rubio mirándole fijo-

Esa mirada asustó un poco al pelimorado, pero aprieta los dientes.

-No pienso retirarlo!!

-Como? –Se acerca con la sonrisa y se detiene al ver como Iemitsu ponía la mano en medio y suspirar pesado-

-Basta los dos, os dije que os presentarais

-Reborn –Se presenta frío, le da la espalda y se vuelve a su posición- Vamos Coronello

-kora! El ya dijo mi nombre niño morado! Kora, encantado –Da un salto y ambos mayores no tardan en empezar a luchar-

-Problemáticos… -Soltó maleducadamente Skull y mirar a las dos que faltaban-

-Si quieres saber mi nombre, dame dinero –Habló la persona con la cara tapada-

-Nani?! No!! y menos si no se si eres mujer u hombre!! Hermafrodita!!

No respondió, solo se giró y elevándose, se fue a su entreno solitario.

-Are~ él se llama Viper –Habló Iemitsu agotado-

-Solo falto yo… -Mira al pelimorado- Soy Lal Mirch, vente conmigo, entrenaremos juntos –Se medio gira y le hace signo de que le siguiera-

-No necesito que una…!! –Antes de que acabara recibió un golpe por parte de Iemitsu, otra vez-

-No importa si es hombre o mujer, ella sola te dejaría por los suelos y ahora –Le da un empujón leve- A entrenar duro!! –Cierra la puerta feliz de librarse del chico-

-Maldito viejuno!! –Chilla enrabiado Skull-

-Vienes si o no?

-Voy marimacho!! –Ella solo sonríe y una aura de mala gana aparece a su alrededor-

-Pronto retirarás eso…

-Gulp!! –Tragó saliva asustado


	3. Episodio 02

Voy bastante avanzado en este fic y pues, decidí que colgaré 2 fics cada día. Espero que os guste la idea jajaja

**Episodio 02: **

**Entrenando en el idioma**

Fon seguía a Orégano sin saber hacia donde lo llevaba. Orégano se detiene y le sonríe picando a la puerta, escuchando una voz tranquila diciendo "pase".

-Con permiso, Luche-san –Habla con respeto la pelirosada abriendo la puerta- Vamos Fon ^^

Él solo asiente y entra al lugar viendo a una chica de 25 años de edad con el pelo largo oscuro y de ojos azules, tenía a un bebe en brazos y sonríe dulce al ver al niño.

-Quien es, Orégano-san?

-Él es uno de los niños a ser candidato de Arco… Iemitsu me lo mandó hacia ti, es extranjero y no sabe japonés… -Habla tímida-

-De acuerdo –Deja al bebé en la cuna y se acerca gentil al niño, agachándose solo un poco, pues el chico era bastante alto- Encantada Fon-kun, yo soy Luche –Sonríe muy dulce-

-Luche? –Repite confuso, que esta asiente-

El chico sonríe y hace una reverencia, típico en su país.

-Os dejo solos, Luche-san

-Me parece bien, decidle al Noveno y a Iemitsu-san que este chico aprenderá rápido a hablar japonés ^^

-Bien –Sonríe y se va, cerrando la puerta-

-Bien Fon, sígueme y siéntate aquí ^^ -Le señala en la silla, haciéndole entender de que se sentara-

Fon solo niega con la cabeza e intentar hacerle entender que en su país debía ser la mujer quien debía sentarse. Ella no le entendió, por lo que decide tomarle de la mano y hacerla sentar a ella.

-Que amable, Fon-kun ^^

Fon se ruboriza un poco y mira al bebé de la cuna, captando la atención de ella.

-A que es linda? Es mi hija Uni –Lo toma y se lo extiende- Uni-chan, mira, este es Fon-kun –Habla con su hija muy feliz-

El pelinegro pestañea sin entender y al ver como el bebé intentaba alcanzarle, él solo pone el dedo para que ella lo agarrara, haciéndole sonreír leve.

-Parece que le caíste bien, Fon-kun –La niña bosteza- Oh! Perdona, debe dormir ^^ -Vuelve a poner al bebé en la cuna y esta se duerme- Bien Fon, empezamos? ^^

El pelinegro vuelve a medio girar a un lado la cara sin entender lo que decía. Luche solo rió un poco señalándole algo que significaba aprender, cosa que él asiente entusiasmado.

-Bien ^^

Cuando iba a empezar a enseñarle, escucha de nuevo picar la puerta.

-Parece que hoy tenemos mucha visita –Se levantó para abrir, pero no hizo falta, la puerta se abre de golpe y se deja ver a un hombre-

El hombre entró corriendo, Fon lo mira atento viendo que tenía el pelo verde y sus ojos igual y le echó la misma edad que Luche.

-Luche!! –Por tal chillido Uni empezó a llorar-

-Verde-kun!! No seas escandaloso… -Coge en brazos a su hija y camina lenta por la habitación para tranquilizarla- Que querias… -Suspira pesado-

-Are? Perdona… escuché que vinieron dos chicos como candidatos…

-Si, ahí tienes a uno –Frunce el ceño- solo para eso tanto escándalo? –El bebé había dejado de llorar, suspira y la vuelve a la cuna-

-Dónde?!

-Ahí… -Señala a Fon, quien miraba los libros de la habitación, intentando leerlo-

-Oh~ es lindo –Lo admira con los ojos brillando-

-Está bajo mi cuidado señor científico, así que aléjate de él

-Vamos! No le haré nada!! –Sonríe no de buena espina-

Luche se quedó callada, acercándose el pelinegro y poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros, llamando su atención.

-Fon-kun, él es Verde-kun

El pelinegro mira a Verde y vuelve a hacer la reverencia y volver a estar atento en los libros.

-Lindoo~~ -Admira el peliverde- Déjamelo un momento!! :D

-No

-Por qué?!?!

-Porque estás chillando como niño y pobre de ti que mi hija se vuelva a despertar ^^

Verde mira al bebé dando un suspiro.

-"Cuando se despiste el niño me lo llevo yo!!!" –Piensa con egoísmo, y nota como Fon lo mira atento, poniéndose nervioso- Que pasa chico?? –El chico curioso señala los chupetes de Luche y de él- Esto?? –Asiente- Esto significa que ella y yo somos Arcobalenos, sabes lo que es?? –Niega- "Perfecto!!!" Yo te enseñaré ^^

-Aléjate ^^ -Avisa Luche abrazando a Fon-

-Y ahora por que?!?! Solo voy a contarle lo de los Arcos…

-Para eso estoy yo ^^

-Demo… Arg!! Eres estresante!!! ¬¬

-Vete con tus experimentos y cocodrilo ^^

-Pero volveré, adiós Fonsito ^^ -Se despide acaramelado del niño marchándose de ahí-

-Pesado ^^ -Comenta y mira al chico- Ahora si vamos a aprender?? –Asiente entusiasmado- Bien ^^


	4. Episodio 03

**Episodio 03:**

**Obsesión**

Verde estaba en su laboratorio mezclando productos químicos y delante de él, estaba su cocodrilo, que bosteza y se duerme.

-Oee!! No duermas!! –Exclama, que este ni caso le hace- Y me deja solo trabajando… ya le vale… -Piensa en el niño de antes- Esa Luche no me conoce del todo, conseguiré que esté bajo mi cuidado!!!

-Quien??

-Uaah!! Viper!!! No me des esos sustos!!! –Chilla al niño que estaba detrás de él y sentado en una silla-

-Que pena… estaba aquí a darte una visita porqué con esos me aburro y el niño nuevo me cabrea -.-

-Es verdad, había otro… -Sigue con lo suyo- Y como era ese??

-Mandón, gruñón, pesado… sigo??

-Me refiero a aspecto…

-Pelimorado

-Cuando me vas a dar más información que palabras cortas?? ¬¬

-Dame dinero y te daré más, incluso, investigaré de ellos si tanto interesas

-Niño maniático del dinero… está bien!! –De su bolsillo saca dinero y se lo da- Pero solo a uno, a Fon

-Quien es ese?? –Coge el dinero y lo mira con lascivia-

-No lo conoces?? Bueno, es extranjero y lindo

-Para mí lo único lindo es el dinero -.-

-Serás!!! ¬¬ -Suspira pesado- Déjalo, está con Luche, haz lo que sea para que esté bajo mi cuidado en vez de la de ella, entendido?? ¬¬

-Sii -.- -Se baja de la silla- Obsesivo de niños ¬¬

-Calla!! –Junta mal los productos químicos y crea una pequeña explosión, dejando a los dos lleno de color negro en la cara- Ves?!?!?! Por entretenerme!!

-No es culpa mía que seas así -.- -Se gira- Si me das más dinero crearé una ilusión para limpiar esto

-Fuera!!

Viper solo encoge los hombros y sale del lugar. Verde suspira pesado y se deja caer sobre una silla, pero esta se rompe y se cae al piso. Su cocodrilo se ríe de él.

-No te rías maldito cocodrilo!! –Le lanza un vaso de laboratorio-

El cocodrilo le da con la cola lanzándoselo a él y darle en la cabeza, que de sus ojos salen remolinos. Bosteza y se vuelve a dormir dejando a su amo desmayado.


	5. Episodio 04

Me quería esperar a aclarar algunas cosas… pero ya digo de adelantado que habrá FonxViper, porque es un regalo para mi amiga /sorahyuuga

Os vuelvo a dejar dos capitulos hoy

**Episodio 04:**

**Entrenando**

Hacía ya un mes que Skull y Fon habían llegado a la mansión de la mafia. En tanto, en la sala de entrenamiento se podía ver a Skull saliendo por los aires y caer al piso.

-Arg!! Otra vez!! –Chilla enrabiado Skull-

-Es que este no se cansa? Kora!

Estaban todos sentados viendo como Skull luchaba sin descanso con uno por uno, pero siempre caía derrotado.

-Coronello, déjame a mí esta vez –Habla Reborn poniéndose en pie y cargando su pistola-

-Ah!! Eso no vale!! armas no!!

-No hacen nada… exagerado ¬¬ -Deja la pistola de lado y decide luchar con los puños desnudos- Ven hacia mí

El pelimorado no tarda en ponerse en pie y correr hacia él, queriendo golpearle en el rostro. En ese momento pican a la puerta y Reborn se aparta sin ganas y Skull cae al suelo.

-Maldita sea!! Quien es?!?! –Chilla enfadado Skull mirando hacia la puerta-

-Yo ¬¬ -Habla Iemitsu dejando paso a Fon- Es impresionante que en un mes hable un poco de japonés… al entendernos un poco, desde hoy, entrenará con vosotros

-Otro rival para destrozar?!?! Bien!! Y encima viajó conmigo!! Ven Fon!! –Todos le miraron de refilón y pasaron de él-

-Bien chicos, este chico extranjero es Fon, os presentaréis vosotros mismo más tarde –Mira al pelinegro- Ya puedes entrar

-Arigatou, Iemitsu-san ^^ -Agradece el chico viendo a este cerrar la puerta y dejarle con sus nuevos compañeros-

-Fon!! Pelea!! –Exclama Skull corriendo hacia él para darle, pero de golpe se ve volando por los aires y estamparse en la pared, deslizándose por él- De donde vino eso?!?! –Se sienta viendo al chico sorprendido, quien estaba con los brazos cruzados y mirándole con una sonrisa-

-Gomenne –Se disculpa extendiéndole la mano, ayudándole a ponerse en pie-

-Ja! –Tomándole de la mano intenta lanzarle por los aires, pero vuelve a ser él quien cae al suelo- Ah!! Otra vez!! –Vuelve a correr pero un brazo rodea leve su cuello, y era Coronello-

-Tranquilízate niño escandaloso, kora!

-Además, tenemos algo pendiente –Le sigue Reborn cogiéndolo de la mejilla y llevárselo al centro-

-Mi mejilla!!

Los dos se fueron a apalizar a Skull, como de costumbre, que solo Lal se presentó correctamente ante el chico. De lejos Viper lo miraba fijamente recordando las palabras de Verde, acercándose a ellos.

-Lal, hoy seré yo quien luche contra el nuevo

-Raro en ti querer entrenar con los nuevos, pero mejor ^^ -Se va con los otros tres a controlar un poco-

Fon solo miró curioso a Viper, quien se puso algo nerviosa.

-Que miras?!?! –Solo sonríe- Tsk!! "solo hago esto por el dinero de Verde…" –Piensa- Vamos a empezar –Muchos Vipers rodean al extranjero- cual es el re… -Se encuentra con que el chico aparece delante de él, el verdadero- …al?? Pero que?!?! –Los demás desaparecen y él se aleja sorprendido-

Este no habla, lo mira muy fijo, poniéndole los pelos de punta.

-Que?!

-Si fueras hombre te golpearía, pero en mi país es deshonor golpear a una dama –Le habla este tranquilo-

-Como??? –Le da un tic en el ojo aunque no se vea- "y este niño es el tan interesado de Verde?!?!" –Se gira- Basta!! Entrena solo!! –Se eleva y se sienta en un lugar alto, con la cara desviada y chasqueando la lengua-

Al rato de notar unos ojos rasgados sobre él, lo mira y nota algo cálido sobre sus mejillas.

-Que tanto miras?!?! –Reclama nervioso-

No responde, solo sonríe y se aparta de los demás cruzándose de brazos y apoyarse en la pared. Viper solo lo mira dando un suspiro pesado y desviar la mirada.


	6. Episodio 05

**Episodio 05:**

**Curiosidad**

En uno de los tantos balcones de la gran mansión, se encontraba Viper, sentado en esta balanceando los pies de un lado a otro. Esboza un suspiro pesado pensando en el otro día, apareciéndole la marca del enfado sobre la cabeza.

-Ese niño!! Como osa subestimarme de esa forma… -Chasque la lengua- Y para colmo tengo que estar con él para la maldita información para ese viejo verde!! –Se queja cerrando los ojos, quitándose la capucha y mirar al horizonte- Cuando tomarán las pruebas???

-Es la primera vez que te veo sin capucha

-Eh?!?! –No tarda en volver a ponérsela y mira al recién llegado- Verde!! Que haces aquí?!?! Deberías estar con tus estúpidos experimentos!! –Se queja cruzándose de brazos-

-Menuda bienvenida!! ¬¬ -Se pone a su lado, apoyándose en la barandilla- Aún así no conseguí ver tu cara –La mira de refilón-

-Y nadie debería ver mi cara!!

-Te da vergüenza o que?!

-Cállate!! Baka!! –Se baja de la barandilla acercándose a la puerta-

-Alto!! Investigaste algo?!?!

-Si!! que ese niño me saca de mis casillas!! –Comenta molesto abriendo la puerta-

Abriendo la puerta de golpe, alza la cabeza y ve al extranjero. Él le miró y sonrió haciendo la reverencia China, después miró a Verde e hizo lo mismo.

-Lindo!! /// -Comenta ruborizado el hombre-

-Viper-san –Habló el pelinegro mirando a Viper- Iemitsu nos reclama, dice que tiene que hablar con nosotros sobre eso –Diciendo "eso" señaló al chupete de Verde, que Verde y Viper pestañean-

-Vaya… -Suelta una risa Verde- Así que os tomarán la prueba… me muero por curiosidad si serás capaz de ser un Arco, Viper –Le habla con ironía y mira al chico, ruborizándose leve-

-Baka!!

-Pruebas?? –Saltó Fon sin entender nada-

-"Pero que lindo ///!!" –Pensó Verde al ver la cara de Fon, después tose un poco- A Luche y a mí no tomaron unas pruebas para ver nuestras habilidades y saber, que pacificador tendríamos –Le señala el suyo-

-Y cómo son?? –Se acerca interesado Fon al hombre-

-Quieres saber?? –Asiente- Entonces vente conmigo y yo te explicaré muchas cosas!! *//////////*

-Verde!!!

-Uah!!! –Mira al frente y ve a Luche con una sonrisa que daba miedo- Luche!! Que haces aquí??? –Cara de fastidio-

-Te dije que Fon estaba bajo mi cuidado ^^ aún debe aprender sobre algunas cosas ^^ -Mira al pelinegro y al pelimorado- Venid conmigo, Iemitsu-san se puede molestar mucho porque no estéis ahí a tiempo ^^

-Hai… -Asiente vagamente Viper pasando de largo-

El pelinegro no habla, hace la reverencia y se dedica a esperar a Luche; ella solo sonrió irónicamente a Verde y se llevó a los chicos de ahí, dejando a Verde solo.

-Esa maldita!!! –Se queja Verde removiéndose el pelo-

De su chaqueta saca un cigarrillo y empieza a fumarlo, intentando tranquilizarse un poco.


	7. Episodio 06

**Episodio 06:**

**Cansancio**

Coronello estaba en la sala de tiros, sentado en una silla y bebiendo de su botella de agua. En el mismo lugar, estaba Reborn con su pistola y apuntando a unas dianas, dándole siempre al centro.

-Ey!! Reborn… descansa un poco! Kora!

-Esto no cansa… solo es apuntar y disparar –Le responde frío como el hielo y poniéndose otras dianas-

-Este Reborn… -Suelta una sonrisa y se apoya en la silla- Ey Reborn, que piensas de los nuevos??? Kora!

-El pelimorado es un niño quisquilloso… demasiada energía encima y eso es malo a la hora de la verdad –Responde frío cargando su pistola- Y el extranjero… la verdad no hablé con él, no puedo opinar –Apunta y dispara, dándole al centro-

-jaja pero hace tiempo que no te veía con tanta energía!! Reconoce que nos divertimos con el escandaloso!! Kora!

-Opina lo que quieras…

-Que frío!! Kora! –Se levanta y se acerca a él, dejando la botella de lado y poniendo la mano en su hombro- Te pasa algo?? Kora!

Reborn le mira de reojo apartando la pistola, agarrándole de las muñecas y arrinconarlo a la pared, mirándole fijo y ante eso, Coronello se ruborizó muy fuerte.

-Qué haces?!?! Kora! –Reclama avergonzado-

-No querías saber lo que me pasaba?? –Se acerca a su cara, a pocos centímetros de sus labios-

-Si… pero no de este modo… kora…

-Coronello… -Baja su mano hacia el cuerpo del chico, pasándola por debajo de la camiseta de este y rozar su estómago-

-Ah… kora… -Suelta un suspiro el rubio- Para, Reborn… -Cierra los ojos avergonzado-

-No… -Negó este acercándose a su cuello-

-Reborn… Ah… -Gimotea sintiendo sus labios tocar su cuello-

Reborn solo pudo dejarle un beso leve en el cuello del rubio cuando ambos escucharon pasos acercarse. Cuando esos pasos entraron, solo vieron a Reborn disparando a diana y a Coronello bebiendo de su agua, como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque el rubio estaba completamente rojo. La que acababa de llegar era Lal, que le llamó la atención Coronello.

-Coronello tienes fiebre??

-No!! no es nada!! /// -La mira sonriendo torpe- Querías algo??

-… -No se creyó eso pero decidió no tomarle importancia- Iemitsu nos llama, id a la sala de entrenamiento, ahora! –Exclama cogiéndole de la oreja a cada uno y estirar llevándoselos de ahí-


	8. Episodio 07

**Episodio 07:**

**Prueba**

Iemitsu estaba de brazos cruzados en el salón de entrenamiento, con la marca del enfado en su cabeza y con cara molesta. En el salón solo estaba él y Skull…

La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a Viper y Fon, acompañados de Luche.

-Perdona por la tardanza ^^ Verde y yo los estuvimos interrumpiendo…

-Verde?? –Mira a Fon y una gota recorre su nuca- "No sabe lo que le espera al pobre chico" –Suspira pesado- Está bien, solo faltan esos dos problemáticos… no parecen los mayores del grupo

-Veis?!?! Yo fui el único que fue puntual!!! Jaja!!! –Se enorgullece Skull con sonrisa de victoria-

-Cállate, kora!! –Detrás del pelimorado aparece el rubio dándole en el cabeza-

-Au!! Coronello-senpai!! –Se queja infantil-

-Por fin llegáis –Suelta cansado Iemitsu cerrando la puerta detrás de él- Os reuní para hablaros de la prueba Arco –Se pusieron serios todos- Oh~ me gusta esa seriedad

-Calle viejuno!!! Y hable!!! –Se queja Skull-

-El que debería callar eres tu, porqué acabas de llegar y tu con Fon, no podriais tomar la prueba… pero si Noveno lo manda, así se hará

Skull chasquea la lengua desviando la mirada a otro lado molesto, cruzándose de brazos.

-Y que serán esas pruebas?? –Pregunta muy interesado Reborn-

-Si… cada noche tendréis un escenario cada uno, pero vosotros no elegís salir, sino, vuestro contrincante saldrá y elegirá a uno de vosotros –Se pone serio- Por ejemplo, si yo tuviera que pelear con alguno de vosotros para que tuvierais el pacificador por ejemplo… el amarillo, elegiría el que yo crea más oportuno para ese elemento

-Cuando empezarán esas pruebas?? Kora!

-Mañana a la noche, todos vendréis aquí, entendido??

-Hai!!

-Entonces, os dejo seguir entrenando –Se gira y esbozando una sonrisa, se va-

En cuanto se fue, todos enseguida se pusieron a practicar, excepto Fon que tomó del brazo de Lal, quien se giró para verle.

-Qué deseas??

-Qué son los pacificadores??

Lal pestañea sin entender.

-Ellos no te explicaron sobre eso?? –Niega y ella suspira pesado- Los pacificadores tienen un elemento y de ese elemento, su color –Se cruza de brazos- Significa que nos volveremos Arcobalenos

-Qué son?? Sino recuerdo mal, Luche-san me dijo que era arco iris en italiano… ella y Verde-san ya son uno de ellos –Habla aún sin entender-

-Exacto, pero a diferencia de nosotros, ellos hicieron otro tipo de prueba para tomar esos pacificadores

Fon se quedó en silencio poniéndose serio. Skull que estaba tumbado en el suelo porqué Coronello le tumbó después de tirarle por lo aires, había escuchado perfectamente lo que contó Lal al extranjero (demostrando tener bastante buen oído).

-"Arcobalenos…" –Esboza una sonrisa- "Demostraré a mi gente que seré capaz de ser uno de ellos!!!" –Pensó testarudo quitándose al rubio de encima y seguir intentando alcanzarle con los golpes-


	9. Episodio 08

**Episodio 08:**

**Entrenando sin descansar**

Skull estaba solo en la sala de entrenamiento, solo y estirado en el suelo, sudoroso y respirando agitado. A su alrededor se veía como vigas de madera rotos completamente y algún trozo de cemento a su alrededor, los puños del chico se podía ver sangre en ellas. El pelimorado miraba serio el techo y con los labios torcidos, pensando en esa prueba que nombró Iemitsu.

-Arcobalenos… -Se sienta y se mira las manos temblorosas- Los mafiosos más fuertes del mundo… -Aprieta los puños y sonríe- Seré uno de ellos, di que si!! le demostraré a mi gente lo que soy capaz!! –Exclama entusiasmado-

-Con quien hablas??

-Uah!! Fon!! –Se pone de pie mirando al recién llegado- Qué haces aquí?!?! Acaso quieres luchar con aquí el gran Skull?!?!

-Lo que deberías hacer es curar tus manos

-Are?? –Ve sus nudillos sangrar- Esto no es nada!! Heriditas de nada!! –Se pone en posición de luchar- Vamos!! Pelea!!

-Si es un reto… Tengo prohibido rechazarla… -Suspira pesado y se pone en posición de atacar, una forma de su arte marcial China- Tú primero

-Me estás subestimando?!?! –Corre hacia él chillando-

Fon se movió como una hoja, que los ojos de Skull se dilataron la verse por los aires de golpe, pero sus ojos se pusieron así por ver los ojos del chico. Los ojos del ojinegro eran rasgados y penetrantes, siempre sonreía y no se notaba la frialdad en ellos, pero cuando fue lanzado vio en ellos una tal ferocidad que le hizo temblar un poco. Cae al suelo de espaldas soltando un quejido de dolor.

-Aaah!! Kuso!! Si sigo siendo derrotado de esta forma no ganaré en esa batalla!! –Se queja golpeando el suelo- Kuso!! –Cuando iba a golpear de nuevo nota como el extranjero le toma leve de la muñeca- Are?? Que haces?!?! Suéltame!!

-No sigas lastimándote –Lo mira con algo de tristeza en sus ojos- Si sigues hiriéndote, no podrás luchar en la prueba

Skull se calla un momento para fruncir el ceño y soltarse de la mano del chico y ponerse en pie.

-Es cosa mía lo que haga conmigo!! Desde que viniste con el avión conmigo no cruzaste palabra alguna conmigo cuando intenté darte conversación!! –Aprieta los puños- Solo sabías mirar por la ventana sin ninguna expresión en el rostro!! Y eso me irrita!! –Quiso golpearle en la cara, y lo que le extraño, fue que le pudo dar, haciendo que este retrocediera- Que?? Por que?? –Se enfada- Por que no lo esquivaste?!?!

Fon solo tenía la cara girada por el pleno golpe que recibió del otro, con su flequillo tapando sus ojos.

-Quise responderte y hablar contigo… -Se limpia la sangre de su labio, causado por el golpe- Pero te recuerdo que soy de China… no entendía tu idioma y me sentía como asustado… -Lo mira fijo- Lo siento

Abre los ojos con sorpresa por las palabras del pelinegro, que desflojó el apretón de sus manos y dejó de estar tenso, desviándole la mirada.

-Como quieras!!

-Skull

-Que! –Le señala sus manos-

-Deberías ir a curar eso

-Con una condición –El ojos negros le mira atento- Si me curo las manos tu y yo tendremos una batalla, por lo tanto –Lo mira amenazante- Contrólate un poco!!!!

-Entendido ^^

-Solo espera aquí!! –Sale corriendo del sitio para curarse las manos-

Fon solo sonríe sentándose en el suelo y empezar a hacer Zen, con los ojos cerrados y tranquilos. La puerta se abre lento y silencioso, dejándose ver a Viper entrar, que cuando ve a Fon en esa posición una gota recorre toda su nuca.

-Pero que…??? –Coge un trozo de madera que estaba por los suelos y se lo lanzó al chico, pero este lo coge con la mano tranquilamente-

-Nihao, Viper-san –Sonríe dulce-

Ante esa sonrisa, Viper nota algo cálido en sus mejillas y al notarlo, sacude su cabeza mirándole serio.

-Se puede saber que hacías???

-Zen

-Qué es eso??? –Se acerca un poco a él, cortando la distancia-

-Meditación, lo hacía mucho con mi maestro en China

-Maestro… ju, con razón eras tan rápido –Queda delante de él- La verdad es que me gustaría verte luchar en serio y durando –Recuerda a Skull- A ese niño lo gana hasta una hormiga…

-Su lucha es callejera, solo necesita un poco de técnica ^^

Viper no responde solo le mira un momento hasta darle la espalda y cruzarse de brazos, así él no vería el rojo en sus mejillas. Fon pestañea confuso, poniéndose en pie y acercarse a él, poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros y buscar su rostro.

-Por qué nerviosa???

-Nerviosa??? Por que sigues insistiendo que soy chica??? –Se gira poniendo las manos intencionadamente sobre el pecho del alto y mirarle fijo-

-… -Se queda en silencio un rato- Tus labios… son como las mujeres en mi país y Lal y Luche, tenéis el mismo tipo de labios –Se rasca la mejilla- No sabría decirte, pero algo me dice que eres chica

El rojo se tiñe a las mejillas de Viper, aún apoyada en él y viéndole fijo a los ojos.

-Solo por eso??? Por mis… labios??? –Asiente- Fon… -Miró los labios de él y al notar un latido fuerte en su corazón ve su posición-

Llevaba las manos sobre el pecho del chico y bastante apegado a él, que Fon, simplemente estaba recto y mirándole cortésmente. Sus manos tiemblan y recuerda a Verde, cosa que le hizo retroceder mandando sus manos hacia atrás y bajar la vista. Ese acto preocupa al chico.

-Hice algo malo???

-No… es solo que…

Y en ese momento la puerta se abre, que Skull corre por toda la sala hasta esconderse detrás del extranjero, apuntando a Coronello y Reborn, quienes crujían sus dedos y unas auras amenazadoras estaban a su alrededor.

-Fon!! Viper!! Taskete!!

-No huyas cobarde!! –Chillan ambos directos a él, pero una voz grabe les detiene-

-Chicos!! –Se giran y ven a Iemitsu, acompañado de Verde y Luche- Se os olvidó o qué?? –Comenta el rubio señalando a través de la ventana, era de noche-

-Ah!! Por fin!! Quien luchara viejo Iemitsu!!

-Tu no como me sigas llamando así!! ¬¬

-Que?!?!

-Que te calles!! –Exclama Coronello y Reborn dándole en la cabeza-

-Ou!!

-Basta y prestad atención!! –Hubo silencio- Bien… pues…

-Pues la batalla no será aquí –Se escucha una voz femenina entre la oscuridad de la sala, haciendo fruncir el ceño a Iemitsu-

-Cervellos?? –Mira de refilón a un lado, viendo a dos chicas exactas- Quien os dio la orden para opinar??

-El Noveno, y si no te lo crees, preguntadle –Comenta una- Por otro lado, la primera batalla será por el pacificador de la nube –Comentó la otra-

Una de ellas extendió un chupete de color morado y detrás de ellas, aparece un Gola Moska, poniendo aún más frío a Iemitsu.

-Vuestros enemigos serán Golas Moskas… os esperamos en el patio de la mansión –Desaparecen con el Gola-

-Tsk!! Estas Cervellos… no me gusta esto…

-No te preocupes, Iemitsu-san ^^ por ahora, será mejor ir –Habla Luche con tranquilidad-

-Si… "Tendré que enviar a alguien a investigar sobre esto" –Piensa sin fiarse de esas dos-

Se giró haciéndoles signo con la mano a los chicos a que lo siguieran, así estando en el patio, donde estaban las Cervellos en el centro y con una máquina entre ellas.

-Y Gola Moska?? –Pregunta Iemitsu mirándolas frío-

-Eso se verá en la batalla

-Como digáis, quien será de ellos??

-Él –Exclaman las dos a la vez señalando a Skull-

-Are?? Boku?? –Sonríe amplio- Visteis eso?!?! Soy el primero jaja!! –Mira a Coronello y a Reborn con superioridad-

-Tu!! Kora! –Se acerca a él y poniendo una mano en su hombro, sonríe- Suerte –Mira de refilón a las Cervellos- No sabemos lo que tienen pensado…

-Claro!! No lo dudes Coronello-senpai!! Ganaré!! –Mira a Reborn esperando algo de él, pero este solo tenía la mirada desviada y los brazos cruzados-

Skull puso mala cara girándose y caminar hacia ellas, pero la voz de Reborn lo detiene.

-Si pierdes… -Empieza y le enseña su pistola- Te acribillaré con ella, entendiste??

Skull lo mira de reojo y haciendo ver que estaba molesto le da la espalda.

-No voy a perder!! Menos contra una maquinota como esa!! –Suelta una maldición y queda en el centro donde las otras-

-Ahora los demás… -Alrededor de ellos aparece las líneas rojas- Sois espectadores, así que debemos protegeros y a vosotros… -Ahora, alrededor del campo, aparece como un campo de cristal- Este será vuestro lugar de batalla y esta máquina creará nubes espesas, para comprobar si de verdad eres digno del pacificador morado

-Claro que lo soy!! Destrozaré a esa maquinota!! –Las Cervellos se ríen- De que os reís?!?!

-No es una… -Detrás de ellas aparecen dos Golas Moskas- Son dos, y entre las nubes ellos pueden ver, veamos… -Pican un botón y el lugar se llena de nube a poco, difícil de ver, pero para los espectadores se abre una pequeña pantalla dejando ver al pelimorado- Ahora, que empiece la batalla!! –Exclamaron ambas desapareciendo del campo de batalla y dejando al chico solo con esas máquinas-


	10. Episodio 09

**Episodio 09:**

**El Pacificador morado**

Skull se quedó entre las nubes mirando todos lados con la posición de defensa. No veía nada y encima no escuchaba ruido alguno de las máquinas molestas. Al rato nota como una gruesa mano golpea su estómago y lo manda volando, que cuando iba a caer al suelo otra mano le da en plena espalda, haciendo que escupiera sangre.

-Eso es trampa!! Kora! –Chilla molesto Coronello-

-No es trampa, para ser digno en algo hay que ganar a más de un rival, para eso, estáis para ser Arcobalenos –Masculló una de las Cervellos mirando atenta la batalla-

El rubio solo las mira molesto y se dedica a mirar la batalla apretando los puños. El pelimorado estaba tumbado bocabajo en el suelo, apretando el puño en el suelo y toser sangre.

-Kuso… -Mira sus manos vendadas- "Para que me entrené tanto??? Acabo tan fácil…"

Hunda su cara en el suelo y se levanta a duras penas, pero recibe una patada cayendo de espaldas y un Gola le pisa sin dudar el estómago, escupiendo más sangre de su boca. Cierra los ojos del dolor que sentía y escuchando como sus costillas se partían por los golpes de las máquinas. Aprieta los puños un momento y luego soltarlos, recordando… Recordando a la gente de su tierra natal, de cómo se peleaba con los chicos más grandes que él porqué se metía con su amigo pequeño y su familia, sin duda tenía que imponer miedo para que no tocaran a su familia.

Aprieta de nuevo sus puños y coge el pie del Gola y empezando a hacer fuerza, lo levantó un poco de encima suyo.

-Boku… -Lo mira de refilón y con sangre resbalando por su labio- yo seré un Arcobaleno!! Y con eso defenderé a mi gente!! De gente como vosotros!! –Chilla mirando a las Cervellos y seguido de eso, lanza volando al Gola, que cae encima del otro- Vamos!!! –Se sujeta el costado mordiendo el labio inferior aguantando el dolor de las costillas rotas- Aquí me tenéis!! Venid!!!

Los Gola se levantan y vuelven a acercarse a él, pero esta vez Skull da un salto en cuanto los dos iban a golpearle, quedando de pie sobre las cabezas de ellos.

-Cuanto tiempo!! –Exclama burlón golpeando los ojos de la máquina, pero el otro lo agarró y lo enganchó a él- Suéltame máquina estúpida!!! –Movía los pies inquietos golpeándolo para que le soltara-

-Oh!~ se nos olvidó decir una cosa –Comenta burlona una Cervello- Ambos tienen una bomba dentro y les falta… -Mira el reloj- Dos minutos exactamente, consigue huir, si huyes serás perfecto para el pacificador

-Kuso!! Maldita maquinota!! –El otro Moska se agarra también, no dejando escapatoria al chico-

-Kora!! Skull!! Rápido escapa!! –Exclamaba Coronello nervioso-

-Te crees que no lo intento?!?! Baka!!

-Un minuto

-Nani?!?! Malditos!! Que me solteis!! –Chilla Skull golpeándolos e intentar salir, pero estos le apretaban más-

-Medio…

-Kuso!!

En un momento los Gola Moskas explotaron llenando el lugar de tanta nube espesa que ni en la pantalla se podía ver, que los único que tenían los ojos dilatados fueron Coronello, Lal y Luche, que Reborn y Fon solo apretaban los puños, los únicos inexpresivos fueron Viper y Verde. Iemitsu solo miró fríamente a las Cervellos, quienes sonreían por aquello. En cuanto las nubes se disiparon, se pudo ver a Skull tirado en el suelo, enterrado por las chatarras de los Golas.

-Skull!!! –Chilló Coronello- Quitad esa cosa, ayudadle!! Kora!

-Tal vez ya esté muerto –Responden frías quitando tanto la pantallas como las líneas rojas y el cuadro de cristal-

-Skull!!! –Todos corren hacia él, que Iemitsu lo coge en brazos- Su pulso es lento, pero se puede llegar a tiempo… -Miró de refilón a las Cervellos dándoselo a Luche y Verde- Llevadlo a la enfermería, rápido!!

-Hai!! –Exclamaron ambos y no tardaron en correr-

-Se puede saber a que estáis jugando?!?! –Exclamó Iemitsu mirándolas-

-A nada, esto es la prueba para ser Arcobaleno –Sonríen con repulsión- Mañana volved a estar aquí a la misma hora, anunciaremos el pacificador y luchador –Dicho eso, desaparecen de un salto-

Iemitsu solo pudo apretar los puños enrabiados y oliéndose algo malo ahí.


	11. Episodio 10

Aclaro algunas dudas que había jeje

El fic se orienta 5 años antes de que Reborn conociera a Tsuna, por lo tanto ahí los Arcos son adolescentes, menos Luche y Verde, que ya tienen sus 25 años muy bien cumplidos jaja

Y pues puse a Uni como hija de Luche porque me pensaba que lo era, pero con el avance del manga me di cuenta que era abuela T…T uxii por eso el fic no me acaba de gustar porque de mis dudas si no hay respuestas no puedo hacer un buen fic como me gustaría T…T

Lo de Reborn x Colonillo, perdonad si no os gusta, soy un gran fan del Yaoi, por eso describo a Viper como hombre, pero tranquilos, el final será ya un poco más "normal" porque debo respetar lo que Amano creo (porque por mi, en el anime Viper ya estaría teniendo un hijo con Fon jaja)

Por eso el fic se me volvió en un AU T…T

Y muchas gracias por leer, no me esperaba que gustara tanto ^…^ pero eso, os dejo ya los otros dos episodios jaja

**Episodio 10:**

**Nervios**

Al día siguiente de esa pelea, Skull estaba completamente vendado y de brazos cruzados, con cara de pocos amigos y estando con Luche a su lado, cuidándolo. Ella tenía una gota en la nuca por la cara del chico.

-Skull-kun, pon mejor cara

-Pero perdí ante esos tramposos!!! Si no hubiera sido por la bomba los hubiera machacado!! –Se remueve el pelo enrabiado- Kuso!!

-Por eso no te preocupes, por eso estamos investigando en ellas ^^ por ahora, solo descansa, Skull-kun

-Pero…!! –Se calló al ver la dulce sonrisa de ella, que le hace sonrojar y desviar la vista- De acuerdo…

-Oh~ tu tranquilo?? Esto debe ser una ilusión!! Kora!

Luche y Skull dirigen sus vistas a la puerta y ven al rubio con una amplia sonrisa, acompañado de Reborn y Lal.

-El trío lalala!! –Exclamó Skull encontrándose el puño de Coronello en su cara- Ou!! Que estoy herido!!

-Pues no lo pareces, kora!

-Skull… -Le nombró Reborn y este le mira- Te acuerdas lo que te dije?? –Saca su pistola y lo mira amenazador-

-Nani?!?! –Se ve horrorizado- No podriais tratarme bien un solo día!!!!

-Mmmm… -Los dos se lo piensan- No!!

Luche solo rió mirando a Reborn, quien la miró y ambos se sonrieron, cosa que notó Coronello y su ceño se frunció enseguida.

-Lal, vamonos a entrenar!! Para esta noche!! –La tomó de la mano y se la llevó de ahí-

-M-Matte, Coronello!! –Se escuchaba sus quejas por los pasillos-

Reborn solo los miró sin entender y con cara aburrida, que acaricia la cabeza del niño.

-Recupérate pronto –Le dio la espalda y se fue-

Ante eso, Skull se ruborizó y sonrió amplio.

-Lo admiras, cierto?? ^ -Este se sonroja avergonzado-

-Para nada!! /// -Se echa en la cama tapándose completamente con la manta, haciendo reír a la mujer-

En otro lugar, Verde estaba con sus experimentos, solo y con su cocodrilo durmiendo, que este le mira de refilón.

-Siempre tienes que dormir mientras trabajo?? –Suspiro pesado- No tienes remedio –Escucha como pican a la puerta- Entra

-Verde-kun –Se gira y se le cae el frasquito que tenía en mano, ya que era el extranjero el que entró-

-Ah!! Nono!! –Se tiró al suelo limpiando el líquido que cayó-

-Perdona Verde-kun!! No quería distraeros!! –Se disculpa el chico corriendo a él y limpiar él el líquido-

-Ah!! No te preocupes /// -Lo coge y lo sienta en la silla- Que querías??

-Sobre eso –Le señala el pacificador- He oído cosas pero sigo sin entender… y sus pruebas… -Lo mira- Vosotros hicisteis esas pruebas??

Verde se ruboriza al máximo al ver la cara tan linda del chico, que le desvió la mirada arreglándose los anteojos.

-Ya sabes los que son los Arcobalenos??

-Solo su significado

-Pues son los más fuertes, los mafiosos más fuertes del mundo

-No existe el más fuerte o débil… como saben que nosotros somos uno?? Contra esas máquinas no se sabe… -Verde lo mira atento- Aunque seamos Arcobalenos, siempre llegará alguien que nos pueda derrotar… -Se siente inseguro-

-Por eso nos hacen pruebas… aunque a vosotros –Se pone serio- Han sido diferentes a los nuestros

-Cómo fueron los vuestros?? –Lo mira intrigado-

-Pues como a vosotros nos eligen para el pacificador, el mío es el trueno –Se lo enseña- Aunque a nosotros nos pusieron un mes en un bosque donde, por nuestras habilidades debíamos sobrevivir

-Fue peor lo vuestro…

-En cierto modo sí, pero eso nos hizo más fuertes

Fon solo le quedó mirando hasta que miró al cocodrilo.

-Que pequeño –Comentó-

-Un pequeño dormilón y vago –Lo coge y se lo extiende- No muerde ^^

El pelinegro curioso solo lo coge con cuidado y mira al cocodrilo con intensidad.

-Hay una cosa que no te dijeron –Le mira- Y es que los Arcobalenos se les une una mascota, en mi caso es que me lo encontré en un río y Luche a su ardilla, obvio, en un árbol, vosotros no se como será… -Se pone pensativo- Aunque el pacificador estaba a su lado…

-Cuanto tiempo llevas siendo un Arcobaleno??

-Dos años

-Entonces si que cambiaron las cosas ^^

Ante esa sonrisa Verde se sonroja de golpe y ve como el pelinegro le devuelve el cocodrilo.

-Me voy a entrenar, no se sabe a quien le tocará esta noche –Con una sonrisa, se va-

-Fon… ////// -Le nombra mirando al cocodrilo- Te lo tendré que agradecer y todo –Sonríe y le deja descansar-


	12. Episodio 11

**Episodio 11:**

**Observando**

Viper estaba solo en la sala y sentado en una esquina, pensativo y viendo sus manos. Era la primera vez que estaba tan nervioso y con miedo, se abrazó las piernas e inundó la cara en sus piernas. Total, estaba solo y no temía que lo vieran, pero escucha la puerta abrirse, que nervioso, intenta ponerse correctamente. Alza la vista y se encuentra con el extranjero, sin saber, poniéndose más tenso.

-Q-Que haces aquí?? ///

-A entrenar pero… -Se acerca al ver como estaba en una esquina- Te pasó algo?? –Se sienta delante de él- Puedes contármelo si quieres

-N-No… es nada //// -Le desvía la mirada rojo-

-Segura??

-Si… Y deja de tratarme como mujer!! –Se queja infantilmente-

-Gomenne ^^U –Se sienta a su lado-

-Q-Que?? ////

-Solo sentarme, está mal??

-N-No ////

Fon solo le sonríe y se apoya en la pared, que el silencio se inundó en el lugar. Viper lo miraba de reojo, abrazándose las piernas y notando su corazón latir, pero recordó el dinero de Verde.

-Cuéntame algo de China –Empezó a hablar- "Solo hago esto porque me lo mandó Verde…"

-De China?? –Sonríe- Yo nací en un templo y me la pasé entrenando ahí hasta llegar aquí, no podría contarte gran cosa

-Entonces de… ti –Se esconde entre sus piernas, rojo-

Fon pestañea confuso pero sonríe y mira al frente.

-Nací en un templo… no conocí a mi familia pero si que, mi maestro era como mi padre –Viper lo mira y ve sus ojos, brillando de admiración- Me enseñó todo lo que se… hasta que el final llegó a él –Mira de reojo a Viper- El fue quien me mandó aquí para ser Arcobaleno, solo acepté por él –Se acerca a Viper y busca su cara- Tu por qué estás aquí???

-Dinero –Una gota recorre la nuca del chico- Me dijeron de venir aquí, yo no entendí pero como me pagaron vine -.-

Fon solo rió torpe por la respuesta de Viper quien lo mira con cara aburrida.

-Que te causa tanta risa?? -.-

-N-Nada jeje ^^U

El pelilila solo le quedó mirando que porque le mandó su corazón, se apoyó tímido sobre su hombro, que hizo que el rojo se pusiera sobre él y Fon.

-Te encuentras bien?? ///

-Si… está mal que me apoye??? ////////

-No… está bien –Desvía la mirada nervioso y cerrando los ojos-

Hubo silencio por un momento hasta que Viper se acerca al cuello del chico.

-No estás nervioso por si te eligen??

-Claro que no ^////^

-Que suerte… -Se le abraza- Eres cálido //////

-A-Arigatou //////// tu si estas nervioso?? –Pregunta para intentar no ponerse nervioso-

-Algo… pero nose… me siento más tranquilo a tu lado //////////

-Mmmm //// -Mira por la ventana y se pone serio- Viper-san… -Le señala el cielo, era de noche ya-

-Ya veo… -Se suelta a regañadientes de él, y rojo le da la espalda- V-Vamos…

-Viper-san –Le nombra poniéndose en pie y detrás de él- Si te toca a ti… suerte y no estés nervioso ^^

-A-Arigatou //// Vamos… -Empieza a correr nervioso-

-M-Matte!!! –Corre detrás de él con una sonrisa en la cara-

Los dos corrieron hasta el patio de la mansión, donde se encontraron nada más a Reborn, Lal y Coronello.

-Por fin llegáis, kora!! –Pone las manos en la cintura- Qué estabais haciendo pillines?? –Sonríe irónico-

-Eso no te importa -.- -Le respondió Viper.

-Engreído ¬¬ kora!!

-Lo que digas -.- y Iemitsu-san??

-No lo sabemos… pero lo importante es que esteis vosotros, después de todo sois los elegidos, kora

-Cierto, y nose porqué estás aquí… no eres asignado a Arcobaleno ¬¬

-Cállate ¬¬ yo soy entrenado por Lal y tengo total confianza en ella para que lo sea ////

Ante ese comentario Reborn mira de refilón a Lal, algo celoso, que ella solo se ruborizó dándole la espalda al rubio y cruzarse de brazos, murmurando un "baka" avergonzada.

-Parece que llegasteis –Se escucha la voz de las Cervellos detrás de ellos-

-Es que no lo véis o que?! Kora!

-No te aproveches en faltarnos el respeto por no ser un candidato –Este les mira mal y enrabiado- Y lo que decíamos, esta noche será la pelea por el pacificador de la niebla, es


	13. Episodio 12

**Episodio 12: **

**Ilusiones a los sentimientos**

Viper, al ser señalado miró a Fon como necesidad de que lo tranquilizara. Este solo le sonrió dulce y tomando muy disimuladamente de su mano, intentando darle tranquilidad en ese acto. Viper solo se ruborizó bajando la vista y empezando a acercarse a las Cervellos, soltándose de la mano del chico.

-Y bien?? Que prueba será ahora??

-Ilusiones, sabemos que eres especialista en eso y, la niebla siempre crea ilusiones –Se ríen- Por eso este Gola Moska te creará ilusiones, y con eso, demuéstranos que eres capaz de conseguir el pacificador no cayendo en esas ilusiones –Sonríen burlonas-

Viper solo las mira con mala gana y solo espera a que el Gola apareciera, cosa que cae del cielo y queda en frente de Viper, mirándola fijo.

-En cuanto a vosotros… -Mira a los demás y de nuevo las líneas rojas les rodean- No os mováis de ahí. Por si interferís –Saltan para apartarse del campo-

Viper las mira mal y ve como todo a su alrededor se llena de una niebla molesta, y cuando vuelve a mirar a Gola, este ya no estaba delante de él. En un momento, aparece en un bosque, aunque la niebla no parecía irse. Empieza a caminar mirando a su alrededor teniendo el ceño fruncido y atento a todo, hasta que a lo lejos ve una figura familiar, que se acercó con cuidado hasta que vio que era Coronello.

-Coronello!! Que haces?!?! Esto es peligroso… te puede pillar una ilusión!! –Le avisaba de lejos, este no responde- Coronello??

El rubio saca su rifle y le empieza a disparar, que roza su brazo abriéndole una herida. Él se sujeta el brazo y mira al chico, pero ya no estaba. Una sonrisa se cuela en sus labios y aparta la mano, viendo que no sangraba.

-Ya caí en la ilusión… -Suspira pesado-

Sigue caminando, atento ante todo y escucha un ruido, como cortando el aire, que algo perfora su hombro que le hace caer de rodillas. Cierra el ojo de dolor y mira quien fue, la ilusión de Reborn, que se iba desvaneciendo.

Se queda serio sin moverse y esperando al próximo que atacara, que fue entonces cuando notó como lo lanzaban por los aires, pero Viper se queda elevándose ahí, viendo que fue Lal, ahora desvaneciéndose.

-"El próximo a de ser… Fon" –Mira a su espalda, y justo lo que pensó-

Fon había saltado en dirección a él dispuesto a darle una patada, pero el pelinegro la traspasa y desvanece.

-No pienso ser engañado por la figura de la persona… Ugh!! –No acabó de hablar, una bala traspasa su costado, cayendo en picado al suelo- K-Kuso… -Alza la vista y era Reborn-

Miró más fijo y vio como este se iba volviendo en el extranjero. Viper no hablar, solo alza la mano intentando alcanzarle, olvidándose por completo que eso era una mera ilusión. Una sonrisa despiadada se cuela en las comisuras del chico y lo apunta con una pistola, disparándole sin ningún miramiento al pecho. Fue entonces cuando Viper abrió los ojos asustado encontrándose en el suelo, sudoroso y en brazos de Fon, quien le miraba preocupado.

-Q-Que pasó?? –Mira a todos lados, nervioso-

-Te sometieron a una ilusión –Le responde Reborn de brazos cruzados- Te desmayaste y perdiste –Mira al extranjero- Al desmayarte el imprudente este y Lal pasaron entre las líneas rojas y acabaron heridos, solo para poder estar a tu lado –Les da la espalda- Tuvieron suerte que todo acabara, sino hubieran sido descalificados –Acabó de hablar fríamente marchándose de ahí-

-H-Heridos?? –Se reincorpora un poco entre los brazos de Fon y ve que sangraba por todos lados- Fon!!! Por que?? Y Lal?!?! –Mira a todos lados, nervioso-

-No te preocupes, Reborn habla mucho pero también salió corriendo como nosotros, igual que Coronello

-Solo estaba en una ilusión… -Ríe- Patético… soy especialista en esta y me dejo engañar así de fácil…

-No respirabas –Le saltó mirándole fijo y cogiéndole en brazos- Por eso corrimos, hubo suerte en que abrieras los ojos –Camina hacia la enfermería-

Viper solo le queda mirando arrimándose a él.

-Ellos también fueron heridos??

-Como vistes, Reborn está como una rosa… Coronello igual, pero Lal… Fue la más perjudicada –Se pone serio- Donde estábamos nosotros, delante nuestro había una bomba y Lal, la pisó…

-Una bomba?!?! Se puede saber por que una bomba ahí?!?!

-Era por si interferiamos, esas chicas… Las pruebas no deberían ser así, cierto?? –Le mira con algo de tristeza-

-No lo sé pero… Lal, como está de herida??

-Ahora lo verás… -Entraron a la enfermería y la vieron-

Lal estaba completamente vendada y con un tubo de oxígeno para ayudarle a respirar. Viendo eso, los ojos de Viper se dilataron y escode su cara en el pecho del chico-

-Gomenne…

-Tu no tuviste la culpa

-… -Lo mira molesto- Deja de cuidarme o me deberás pagar –Se cruza de brazos y desvía la mirada- Cúrate!!

-Y si no quisiera?? ^^

-Te quitaré todo el dinero que tienes y me reclames por él ¬¬

-No tengo dinero ^^ el dinero es de China y no te servirá ^^

-Que?! ¬¬# se puede saber que haces con dinero de tu país?!?! òó

-Nunca se sabe cuando deba volver ^^

-Lo que sea, cúrate ya… lo digo en serio, Fon –Baja la vista y así el no vería su preocupación-

-Está bien –Le da un golpe en la frente así tumbarle en la cama- Descansa ^^

-El que debería descansar eres…!! –El pelinegro pone su dedo en los labios de él, signo de que se callara-

-Yo no batallé como tú… -Le da la espalda y empieza a marcharse-

-Fon!! Espe…!! –Él ya se fue- Este chico -.-U –Mira a Lal- Arigatou… -Agradeció tímido y se queda dormido-


	14. Episodio 13

**Episodio 13:**

**Confusión**

Coronello estaba apoyado en el barandal de la ventana de la enfermería, donde descansaba Lal, aún dormida. El rubio la mira de refilón y sonríe, sentándose ahora en la silla que estaba a su lado. Estuvo toda la noche de su cuidado.

-Baka… Debiste esperar… kora -Comenta en una voz casi inaudible, escuchando como la puerta se abría de golpe y llamaba su atención-

-Soltadme!!! No quiero descansar!!! SOLTADMEEE!!!! –Chillaba histérico Skull siendo sujetado por cuatro personas-

-Señorito Skull, aún tiene los huesos rotos… no puede entrenar así

-Estoy perfectamente!!!! Soltad… ou!!! –Se soba la cabeza y mira molesto a quien le golpeó- Coronello-senpai!!! –La marca de enfado se le aparece sobre la cabeza- Se puede saber por que me pega ahora?!?!?! –Recibe otro golpe- Oe!!!

-No hagas ruido niño chillón, Lal-sensei está descansando, kora! ¬¬

-Lal??? –Mira a la cama- Uaah!!! Que le paso?!?!

-Pisó una bomba al querer ayudar a Viper, kora –Hace ademán a los demás, así ellos se fueran y quedarse solo con Skull y Lal-

-Una bomba?!?!?! Pero se puede saber por que no la detuvisteis?!?! –Lo agarra del cuello de la camisa mirándole molesto-

-Salió corriendo sin que nos dieramos cuenta y cuando ibamos a detenerla, ya fue tarde, kora…

-Y después me llamáis a mi imprudente?? Yo se lo hubiera impedido!!!! –Recibe otro golpe- Oe!!!

-Calla y vete a descansar, kora! –Cierra los ojos molestos-

El pelimorado se soba la cabeza mirándole con molestia, que se tumba en la cama y le da la espalda. El rubio suspira y se vuelve a sentar, cuidando de Lal, tomándola de la mano.

-"Mis sentimientos… están tan confusos…" –Cierra los ojos molestos- "Reborn… Lal…" –Escucha un leve picar de la puerta que llama su atención- Reborn?! Kora! –Se pone de pie nervioso- Q-Quieres… algo?? Kora! /// -Desvía la mirada-

-Visitar a Lal… está mal?? –Le habla frío acercándose a él- Ella… no podrá batallar en las pruebas –Mira a Lal-

-Lo sé!!! Kora! –Responde molesto apretando los puños- Es culpa mía… kora! Debí estar más atento de ella –Una lágrima silenciosa cae por su mejilla-

Skull se sienta alertado al verle llorar, pero se sorprende al ver a Reborn abrazándole enseguida.

-Baka, no eres el único que se siente culpable… todos tuvimos la culpa… -Hace más firme el abrazo-

-Reborn… kora… -Corresponde el abrazo soltando más lágrimas silenciosas-

Al ver esa escena, Skull se había vuelto a tumbar tapándose completamente con la manta, así no verían el rubor sobre sus mejillas al verles tan acalamerados. En ese momento, Reborn se iba acercándole queriendo darle un beso, solo que Coronello desvió la cara y se separó de él.

-No… Reborn… -Niega avergonzado y saliendo de la habitación-

Reborn ve como se iba, soltando un suspiro pesado y hiendo tras él.

-Coronello –Le llamaba, solo que él no le oía- Coronello!! –Frunce el ceño- Coronello!!! –Corre hacia él tomándole del hombro y acorralarlo a la pared- Se puede saber que te pasa?!?!?! –El rubio evita mirarle- Coronello!!!

-Estoy confuso!!! –Lo mira- Desde la sala de tiros… y ahora… a que estás jugando?!?! Kora! –Reborn se queda en silencio- Reborn!!

-Me gustas!! Es que no lo entiendes?!?! –El rubio se sorprende a la vez que se ruboriza- Es que no notas la manera en que te miro??? En la que te protejo??? –Se acerca más a él- En lo que te deseo??? –Acerca sus labios a los de él, poniendo nervioso al rubio-

-No… Reborn… basta, kora! –Cierra los ojos-

Reborn se queda en silencio, sin quitarse de sobre él. Frunce el ceño y lo acorrala más a la pared, besándolo y sujetándolo por los brazos. El rubio abre los ojos e intenta quitárselo de encima, a poco y fue cerrando los ojos, como si los labios del pelinegro fueran un vicio que probar. Al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, separó de golpe Reborn de él, rojo.

-Y-Yo… yo amo a Lal!! No me confundas Reborn!! Kora! –Cierra los ojos y echa a correr-

-Coronello!! –Intenta alcanzarle, solo que decide dejarle ir- Te equivocas… -Serio- Serás mío –Esboza una sonrisa egoísta y se va-


	15. Episodio 14

**Episodio 14:**

**Abrazos para admitir**

Fon estaba en el lugar de un río, entrenando con movimientos lentos y ojos cerrados. Moviendo su brazo nota algo pesado sobre él, abriendo lento sus ojos y ver a una ardilla.

-Are? –La ardilla corre hasta su hombro y lame su mejilla, causándole una pequeña risa- jaja te perdiste pequeña?? ^^

-No Fon, vine a hacerte compañía ^^ -Se escucha la dulce voz de Luche detrás de él-

-Luche-san!! –Se alegra al verla- Hacia que no te veía, desde las pruebas…

-Losé ^^ -Se sienta en el césped del río- Siéntate conmigo, Fon-kun ^^

-Claro –Asiente alegre y se sienta a su lado, viéndose como un niño- Y tu hija??

-Está con Reborn-san ^^

Fon la mira con curiosidad hasta notar como la ardilla se trepa en su pecho y le mira fijo. El pelinegro solo sonríe acariciando su pequeña cabeza.

-Parece que le gustaste, Fon-kun ^^ -Mira al cielo abrazándose las piernas y mirar el cielo-

Fon la mira fijo y un leve rubor se sube a sus mejillas al verla tan bonita, con esa sonrisa que daba tranquilidad.

En otro lado, Viper caminaba solitario por el bosque y recordando su derrota, se sentía patético por la manera en que había sido derrotado. Y encima Lal acabó mal herida, y eso le hacía sentirse peor aún, pero sonríe al recordar que estuvo entre los brazos de Fon y se pone a pensar en él. Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por algo que le da en la cabeza, que la marca de enfado aparece en él.

-Quien ha sido el maldito en darme la cabeza?!?!

-Yo –Mira hacia un árbol y ve a Verde caminando hacia él con una sonrisa alegre- Investigaste algo?? ^^

-Investigar el que??

-Are?? Que va a ser… sobre Fon!! ¬¬

-Fon… -Recuerda cuando Verde le pagó para que se juntara con él, suspira pesado- Vino aquí porque le mandó su maestro, ahora parece ser, fallecido

-Agradeceré a su maestro por mandarlo aquí!! *o*

-Viejo verde ¬¬

-Calla!! Y sigue investigando!! Sus gustos, sus hobbies… todo!! ¬¬

-Dame más dinero e investigaré a fondo

A Verde le da un tic

-No te voy a dar más dinero hasta que investigues como dios manda!!

-Entonces olvídate de saber cosas de él

-Nani?!?! –Rebusca por su bolsillo y le da más dinero- Ahora investiga!! Chantajista!!

Viper se ríe y se guarda el dinero sin antes contarlo.

-Bien… y que hacías por aquí??

-Vigilar a la belleza, pero con esa Luche en persona no puedo estar tranquilo con él –Se queja cruzándose de brazos-

-Vigilar?? Donde?? –Pregunta intentando esconder la curiosidad-

-Allí, ven –Se gira y camina-

Viper solo lo sigue en silencio, hasta llegar al río y verle a él y a Luche, y fue entonces cuando se fijo en algo. Algo rojo teñía las mejillas del chico, algo que Verde le enfado y a Viper, entristeció.

-Esa Luche… TU!!! –Chilló saliendo, llamando la atención de ellos dos-

-Verde??? –Ríe Luche poniéndose en pie, entonces ve a Viper y sonríe- Fon… -Se acerca a su oído- Piensa en lo que te dije… -Le dedica una sonrisa agarrando a su ardilla-

-Tu!! No te le acerques de esa manera!!! –Chilla celoso y acercándose amenazador a ella-

-Oh~ Vamos Verde, que tenemos cosas que hacer ^^ -Le estira de la mejilla y mirar a Viper- Sed buenos ^^ Vamos Verde!! ^^ -Exclama con toda la felicidad del mundo caminando y llevándose a Verde de ahí, estirándole de la mejilla-

-Ite-te-te-te Luche!!! Suelta mi mejilla!!! Q_Q duele!!! –Se quejaba hasta que sus voces desaparecieron- FOOOON!!! ToT –Exclamó por último, ya las voces se fueron de verdad-

Gotas empezaron a caer por las nucas de Fon y Viper, que el chico se gira mirando a Viper hasta darle una sonrisa.

-Siéntate conmigo ^^

Viper lo mira y se sienta, pero lejos de él, cosa que al pelinegro le extraña.

-Te pasa algo?? –Se acerca a él-

-No… -Le desvía la mirada clavándola a la hierba-

-Seguro???

-Segu… -Lo mira y ve que está encima de él y muy cerca- Ah!! –Se aleja nervioso- P-Pero que haces?!?!?! //////

El pelinegro no habló, solo le quedó mirando acercándose a él de nuevo y poner su mano en su mejilla.

-Estas rojo… te sientes bien??

-S-Si… /////// -Aparta su mano e intenta apartarse de nuevo, pero choca contra el árbol y se siente acorralado- ////////////

-Viper

-D-Di…

Hubo silencio un rato pero este nota como el pelinegro, algo rojo, lo abraza dulce, así sus corazones latiendo con fuerza y al mismo ritmo. Viper posa sus manos sobre el pecho del chico y le mira de refilón.

-Que… quieres??? ///////

-Solo quería sentirte cerca ////////

-Fon… yo… -Recuerda a Verde- C-Creo que debo irme… -Intenta quitárselo de encima, pero simplemente él no quiso e inconsciente, le atrajo más a él-

-Pues no parece que quieras… -Lo mira fijo acercándose un poco más a él-

Viper le queda mirando nervioso y temblando por ello, llegando a notar como sus labios se rozan. Los dos se quedan solo así, tímidos solo rozando sus labios hasta que Viper no se puede contener, y rodeándolo del cuello, lo acerca a él juntando por completo sus labios, así los dos cerrando los ojos y probando sus labios.

Viper se deslizó por el suelo llevándose consigo al chico, siguiendo con el beso. Fon bajaba los besos hacia el cuello de él, haciendo que suspirara y sonriera, solo que cuando ve el cielo oscurecer aparta el pelinegro de él, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-La prueba… y si te toca??? –Habla tímido-

-La prueba… -Le sonríe- Está bien, vamos ^^ -Se quita de encima de él y le ayuda a ponerse en pie-

-A-Arigatou, Fon /////////

Él solo le sonríe con el leve rubor y tomándole tímido de la mano, empezaron a irse de ahí.


	16. Episodio 15

**Episodio 15:**

**La prueba de la lluvia**

Era de noche, no había ni una sola estrella y estaba todo nublado y así, las gotas empezaron a caer lentamente. En el patio ya estaban reunidos todos y las Cervellos, se protegían de la lluvia con unos paraguas.

-Hoy era la batalla de la lluvia, y la que tenía que luchar, era Lal, pero salió malherida por inconsciente, así que por hoy se cancelará –Estuvieron a punto de irse-

Coronello solo apretó los puños de rabia recordando a su entrenadora.

-Alto!! –Chilló- Si ella no puede, yo la sustituiré, kora!

-Tu? –Soltaron una risa- Está bien, entonces la batalla por el pacificador de la lluvia, en vez de ella, se te concederá a ti

Todos se quedaron vieron a Coronello preocupados, que este solo sonrió de medio lado caminando hacia ellas.

-Y mi rival? Kora

-La lluvia

-Como??

-La lluvia proviene del cielo –Sonrien con malicia- Y el cielo puede dejar caer muchas cosas… hay trampas en el suelo también, eras militar después de todo, nee?? –Se ríen- Que empiece la prueba… -Desaparecen-

El rubio miraba el cielo y vio como una bomba caía que hizo que reaccionara y lo esquivara, que tocó el suelo y explotó. Coronello había caido porque se había resbalado por el suelo resbaladizo y por la explosión de esa bomba. Seguido de aquello, cayó otra bomba detrás de él, que no pudo esquivarle y le dio de lleno.

-Aaah!! –Cae al suelo y mira el suelo atento, hasta que sus ojos se dilatan-

Justo donde estaba, explota otra bomba que estaba escondida en el suelo.

-Coronello!! –Exclama preocupado Reborn, dispuesto a intervenir, hasta que una Cervello queda delante de él, impidiendo su paso-

-Serás descalificado si intervienes, y por supuesto, él también –Habló arrogante sonriendo de medio lado-

-Tsk!! –Las mira muy mal, pero se cruza de brazos y se dedica a mirar-

El rubio estaba tumbado en el suelo mal herido, que incluso su cinta se rompió por la última explosión; ya no cayó ninguna más. Con esfuerza, se levanta a duras penas, que mira al cielo y ve algo que cae, algo azul y en forma de chupete, algo que le extraña.

-Oh! Se nos olvidó… -Se ríen- Ese es el pacificador –Ese cae muy lento, después cae otro- Agarra el verdadero antes de que se destruyan por las bombas del suelo –Sonríen- Uno de ellos dos, lleva una bomba dentro, signo de que es falso, tu decides –Ríen-

Coronello las mira muy mal, pero corre con esfuerzo hacia ellas, que al estar en frente de ellas, roza las dos, y al notar el roce del chico, estas empiezan a brillar cegadoramente. Todos se ven obligados a taparse los ojos y estos se dilatan cuando ven que esos dos pacificadores explotan y dan de lleno al chico. Las dos eran falsas y las Cervellos empezaron a reír.

-Que pena… -Habla una- El verdadero lo tienes dentro de ti –Habla la otra-

-Den… tro… de mi?? –Habla con sobreesfuerzo el rubio quedando a espalda al suelo, que su camiseta se rompió dejando ver su cuerpo-

Las Cervellos solo rien, y del pecho del chico algo empieza a salir, algo doloroso para él que chillaba sin cesar. De su pecho se sobresalía algo azul, parecía que le costara salir del pecho del chico.

-AAAH!!! –Chilla de dolor el rubio-

-Coronello!! –Se preocupa Reborn dispuesto a salir, pero las Cervellos se lo vuelven a impedir- Tsk… parad esto!!! Ya no tiene sentido!!

-Si lo tiene, en la vida de un Arcobaleno hay muchas cosas duras, y la primera, es aprender a relacionarse con el dolor -Ríen-

Reborn solo las mira con asco y después al rubio. El pecho de este, el pacificador salía muy lento y manchado de sangre, que de la boca de él empieza a toser sangre y la respiración se le hacía lenta y dificultosa. Reborn apretaba los puños con rabia queriendo golpear a las Cervellos. El pacificador sale del pecho del chico, manchado de sangre y brillando, elevándose al cielo. Las Cervellos ríen, y acercándose toman el pacificador.

-Prueba no pasada, pierde –Desaparecen con una risa odiosa-

-Coronello!! –No duda en correr hacia él, Reborn-

Al llegar a él se pone de rodillas y mira su pecho, había un gran agujero por donde salió el pacificador y de él sangrando sin parar, algo que le hacía temblar de temor, más cuando nota que el rubio no respiraba.

-Co… ronello… Vamos!! Preparad alguna sala!! Lo médicos!! –Chilla eufórico cogiéndolo en brazos y abrazarla- Aguanta… -Le pide al borde de la lágrima-

En cambio, Fon y Viper hacía rato que habían corrido a pedir ayuda. Las pruebas empezaban a ser demasiado duras y eso, aún seguían investigando sobre ello.


End file.
